


First Con Inspired Oneshots

by TheKingisaGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/F, F/M, HandyCrossbow, Hopping Glass?, Rare Pairings, Roni's Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: So OuatNJ was crazy and I came away from it with a couple headcanons that won't die.Jacinda x SabineGranny x Marco





	1. HoppingGlass

“Here you go. On the house.” Roni says placing a tall glass of beer in front of Jacinda.

 

“Why?” She asks. 

 

Roni wants to say because she's been in here pouting for 5 minutes and will probably continue to do so for a while. But she doesn’t. The girl’s had a long hard day.

 

“You saved the garden. Twice apparently…” Jacinda groans and puts her head on the bar.

 

Just then the door opens a shimmer of orange light comes through the door along with Sabine still dressed in her work uniform. She plops herself next to Jacinda and asks Roni for shots.

 

“I knew I’d find you here.” She says turning her chair toward her roommate.

 

“You did a good thing today.” 

 

“I did a stupid thing today.”

 

“Lucy thinks you're a hero again.” She poked Jacinda's face with her finger.

 

“Because that what really matters. My child thinking I’m some fairytale princess instead of a parent who gets to go home with her kid.” She finally lifts her head to find Sabine smiling at her. Not pitifully like Roni, or proud like Lucy, but in a way only Sabine can smile at her.

 

“It’s important to her.” She says taking her shot.

 

“How are you not angry with me? If today had gone differently I would have moved out.” Jacinda asks. She knows they’re nothing...but still, they're something...

 

“Lucy comes first,” she says leaning in to place a soft kiss against Jacinda's cheek, “Although I would have missed you.”

 

How did she do that? With a single sentence and a kiss make it seem like everything was going to be okay? Like the mountains could come tumbling down, but as long as she said so, they’d be safe. It made Jacinda smile.

 

“I’m sure my oblivious step-mother would have allowed you to crash at the apartment for awhile.” she said, now sporting a smile of her own.

 

“Yeah, only question is, how you’d explain the unused sleeping couch to her.” Sabine teased running her nails up Jacinda's legs, scratching the jeans.

 

Here, they could do this. Roni’s was more than a staple of the community to them, it was their safe haven, their sanctuary. The only place where victoria's eyes and ears couldn’t keep them from being themselves.

 

“Why don’t you leave that beer, and we go home. I’ll run us a bath while you write Lucy a letter?” She says getting out her wallet.

 

“You are the best, Bean.” Is Jacinda’s answer. 

 

And as they walk to the door after a quick thanks and a wave, Roni thinks they could really be good together, if the situation were different, and what a waste of a perfectly good beer that was.


	2. HandyCrossbow

“Are you saying my Dinner is broken down?” she asked acuising

 

“No-o” He said raising his hands in surrender.

 

She liked to do this sometimes. On most days when he asked to fix something she declines and tells him she could do it herself. Which she could. But some days she liked to tease him. Especially concerning the dinner. She was very protective of it and he knew she wouldn’t let just anyone near it. Which is why he felt so honored to be able to replace a light fixtures or tighten a screw once and awhile.

 

Today was one of those days seldom days. They slept in, and when they came downstairs one of the kids had already made breakfast. Waffles or pancakes were August specialty and Ruby was trying to teach Dorothy how to make muffins. 

 

A real lazy Sunday. Sometimes Granny would knit while Marco read, some times they went on a walk. When they passed the playground Marco would get quiet thinking about the short time he had with August. They sit on a park bench and talk about the old word and the new shenanigans the town is getting into.

 

She’d never admit it but those days are precious to Granny. With there being a new crisis every week and real jumping, again up and back and villains left right and center she enjoys these slow days, where the crossbow stays at home and her arthritis doesn't bother her so much because MArco puts this great cream on her hands.

At Dinner the kids bicker at the table, sometimes Archie comes over, and Marco sits quietly waiting to say grace. He’s such a gentle man, very thoughtful and deliberate. So different from her first husband. She never thought shed have this again. A pack could be two. It was small but two was enough for a pack.

 

Now she had 3 grown up, loud, scruffy pubs and probably soon more, judging by the way Ruby cooed at Neal and Robin every time she baby sat, and this quiet man sitting at the end of her table, thanking her for the meal each day, doing the dishes and asking her to fix things. And she had to admit, everything looked perfect.


End file.
